ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
8: To See, or Not to See..
This is the eigth session, woah! This session covers more of the spooky things that go down in Ardenwood. Summary After Ryhoki had fainted, Ollie and Petra pull him out, only to be alerted by Myka that one of the Stantler had followed them. Petra talks to Paul over the phone as Ryhoki begins to start acting strangly. Once Petra confirms the situation with Paul, Ollie heads off with Khis to find the last body, and pulls them out without any issues. Together, with the search party, the group helps place the other sleeping people on the wheelbarrows and bring them back to Ardenwood. Petra uses Tassel as a way to try and talk to the Stantler, and looks in the field for any anwsers....when Ryhoki begins to cough, however, she tries to her him, only to get punched in the face. Fortunately, Khis and Ollie refrain him from doing anything else until he's put in the wheelbarrow and brought back. The Stantler that shown interest in Ryhoki decides to follow them back. At Ardenwood, Ryhoki is placed in Anna's bed, while the others are placed in thier respective homes. Petra tries to call Paul again, and asks for someone that would have a better grasp on the paranormal than they do. While they wait, Petra heads off to get some information from one of the people who had awoken; by the time she returns, Ryhoki is awake. Autumn gives them some food to eat while they wait for the person petra had asked to come. The girl that does come, Vicki, interrogates Ryhoki and tells the group that she'll be staying at the Inn to perform further research on the strange phenomenon.. Full Log Narrator: Last time on Pokemon Tabletop... Our heroes found out that the girl collapsed in the woods was, in fact, alive... and though she didn't respond to them, she seemed to be awake as well. They brought her back to Otto's place, and then headed to Ardenwood, where they met Judy and Autumn. It seemed that most of the people had already formed a search party and left. Our heroes trudged off into the woods, where they found a clearing with a huuuge herd of Stantler, and the search party that had left earlier... various people were lying in the middle of the clearing, and our heroes worked to pull them out, one at a time... It seems that they mostly succeeded but as Ryhoki went to pull out the last person, he collapsed... Khis makes magnetic noises of scolding, for it clearly recalls ryhoki saying that this was not a time for cuddling the stantler! Ollie shakes Ryhoki, "Don't go doing this again. Hello, Ryhoki." Narrator: The stantler shuffle around you... they seem to be making a bit of a path towards the center of the herd. One stantler walks through this path and up to Ryhoki, sniffing his hair. Petra: Warily, Petra heads towards the two of them. "...is...is everything alright..?" She asks, looking concerned. She has tassel follow shortly behind, but she doesn't order the pokemon to do anything. Ryhoki's hand opens up for a moment before relaxing again. Myka: "Petra... not sure we should get closer" Narrator: '''The stantler steps off to Ryhoki's side, then looks back to the middle of the herd, like it's watching something. '''Myka: '''rolling perception! *13 Myka appears to have an idea what the Stantler might be looking at. '''Ollie sighs, "Guess I gotta try to move ya" he tries to pull Ryhoki out. *6 Narrator: 'Ryhoki stiffens when you try to move him, and you can't seem to move him from that spot. It's like he's actively resisting you or something. '''Ollie: '"Ryhoki, this is not a place to take a nap!" '''Khis floats over, concerned by Ollie's shouting. Petra takes a step closer. "I'm...not strong but do...do you need help carrying him out, Ollie...? Even if we can't, though, I think reinforcements should be coming soon.." Ollie: "If you want to try to help Little Miss." Myka: "I'll wait out here, just in case we need somebody to say what happened so far." Petra: "....good plan..we'd like to have someone standing when they do come, so at least someone can explain what's going on..." * 5 Narrator: With the both of you, you can manage it. Ryhoki twists a bit to one side as he's being carried Petra: '''waddles over to a place that's not full of stantler? '''Narrator: '''That one stantler follows you. It's not being sneaky. Myka at least will notice it. '''Myka: "omigosh, that's a stantler!" Ollie: '''"Ah...Ryhoki made a friend~" '''Petra: Upon placing Ryhoki down, Petra looks back up at Ollie and Myka. "I wonder..." she then looks around at Myka's mention of a stantler. "o-oh...." Narrator: '''It doesn't seem to be snorting or stomping as stantler tend to do when they're angry... '''Petra awkwardly looks at the stantler, and then back towards the others. "...stranger and stranger......if it's not hostile though, then I wonder...what does it want..?" Narrator: The Stantler walks up to Ryhoki again Sponge: (X3) Narrator: It pokes Ryhoki's pocket with an antler. The Pokiphone falls out. It's buzzing and making noise. Ryhoki's right hand raises weakly, as if he was trying to force choke a napkin. Petra nervously picks it up and presses the anwser button. *'Paul:' Hey, who is this? *'Petra:' "O-Oh, it worked uhm, this is Petra uhm uhm....." *'Paul:' Oh, good! I didn't hear anything from you guys in the past hour, so I got worried. Are you alright? *'Petra:' "o-oh well...we got most of the people out, Ryhoki passed out, and there's a stantler hovering over us but its...not hostile...." *'Paul:' Out of what? Did you figure out what was keeping all of the naked people there? *'Petra' tries not to laugh. And fails. "OH nonono, it's a herd of stantler. There's a herd of stantler, and the villagers were sleeping within the herd..whatever happened to ryhoki was what the stantler must of done to the missing people." *'Paul: '''Well, that's a relief. Did you find all of the missing people? *'Petra: "I'm...not sure, to be honest. I was never given a list of people. We did, however, save all of them from the herd, aside from one. We might need some backup for getting the last one out." *'''Paul: Are you sure? It would take at least an hour for anyone to get there by train, and then at least another one for them to reach your location. But probably it would take longer than that to get everything organized... *'Petra' makes a pouting face. "You said you'd be here an hour ago," She grumbles. "We'll just....figure it out from here, I guess, thanks anyway. Is there anything else I need to report on..?" *'Paul:' "Actually, I said I'd send backup if I didn't hear from you guys in an hour. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't just forgotten to call before I sent anyone out. Let me know how it goes, alright? *'Petra: '''She pouts more. "Alright, alright. Talk to you later, then.." Meanwhile, as she talks to Paul.... '''Ollie' takes some grass and puts it in Ryhoki's hand. Ryhoki's chest quivers a bit as he takes a deep breath Narrator: The stantler walks back to the herd, though it continues to watch you all rather than eat. Khis floats back over to the group and taps myka on the shoulder, then points to the other person in the stantler. Ollie '''leans in close to Ryhoki's face. Ollie then slowly and carefully... '''Myka turns to Kris. "But it's dangerous." Ollie pinches Ryhoki's nose. Ryhoki's mouth opens and starts moving faintly. Ollie: '''"darn, that failed." Ollie stares at Ryhoki trying to think how else to wake him. '''Ollie reaches over and begins to attempt to tickle Ryhoki's stomach Ryhoki '''remains unphased by the tickle '''Ollie: "hmmm...not ticklish eh? How else can we wake ya..." He looks over at Myka, "Any Ideas how to wake sleepin beauty ova hear?" Khis wobbles in the air looking between the person and ryhoki. Myka: "Well, it's too bad the medic is the sleepy one, all I can say." Narrator: Two of the women from the search party walk over, "Hey, is he alright? Myka: "He walked into the area of Stantler over there and passed out. Ollie here can't wake him." Khis shakes back and forth "Nemiiiite" Ollie: "I've tried almost everything I could think of." Petra hangs up the phone. Narrator: One of the women shakes her head, "We can't seem to wake anyone else up either. I wonder why they're like this?" Ollie shrugs then stands up. "Who knows, hopefully they wake up soon." Ryhoki bends one arm at the elbow, it slowly moves to rest on his eye. Ollie nudges Ryhoki with his foot, still attempting to wake him, "Are there still more people out there?" Narrator: "There does seem to be one more person missing..." Ollie: '''"hmm" Ollie wonders over to the edge of the field where they dragged Ryhoki out from. '''Khis '''follows Ollie. '''Ollie tries to see if he can see anyone. Khis '''sees ollie looking, then floats over to the person and twirls. '''Ollie: "Is that where they are?" Ollie begins to carfully make his way into the field. Khis '''nods, "Maaag!" '''Ollie: "Oh deer..." Ollie whispers as he continues to go further in. Narrator: '''One of the stantler snorts at the pun. '''Khis '''floats down and gently nudges at a stantler. '''Ollie '''tries to gentle squeeze past the stantler infront of him. '''Narrator: It's a pretty tight squeeze. It pushes back against you. The stantler next to Khis takes a few steps forward, a bit startled. Khis issues a cheerful "Maag" to the stantler as it makes room. Ollie '''takes the newly found space trying not to further startle the stantler and give the other one it's space "Thanks there~" Ollie says to Khis. '''Khis: '''Mitemite! '''Ollie crouches down looks at the body infront of him. Khis hooks his magnets around the person's arms like he did with the little boy earlier. Khis tries to drag them out. * 9 Narrator: He's a bit too heavy to carry, but with both of you, you can drag 'im just fine. Khis is not going to be able to drag him on its own though. Ollie: "wow you're eager arn't ya?" Ollie tries to help Khis. *7 Narrator: You've got 'im. If he were heavier you might have some trouble. Ollie '''drags the boy to a safe place. '''Khis '''would consider flexing muscles if he had muscles. '''Twist '''is bored with staring at the field and joins Ollie. '''Narrator: '''At this point, one of the stantler in the middle of the crowd makes a sound, and they start to shuffle northwesterly...except one stantler stays... '''Ollie begins rustling Ryhoki's hair. Ryhoki 'gets a troubled look on his face. '''Ollie: '"C'mon, wake up!~" '''Narrator: The two women from the village are checking on the boy that you just dragged out. Ollie holds Ryhoki's nose again. Ollie also covers Ryhoki's mouth. Ryhoki's lips move faintly as warm air blows against ollie's hand. Ollie '''moves back to the side of Ryhoki, "You really don't wanna wake up huh?" '''Petra tries to see if there's anything leftover once the stantler go...? so strange..... wonders whether to say, or try and make it back to ardenwood.. Ollie shakes Ryhoki a few more times, saying this with each shake "Why. Won't. You. Wake. Up." Ryhoki '''hums thoughtfully for a brief moment. '''Ollie '''squints at Ryhoki, "Are you even asleep?" '''Narrator: His eyes are open... Narrator: The two women from Ardenwood carry the boy over to the group of unconscious people. Ollie: "Letsee...Shaking wont work...Ticklin wont...hmmm." Ollie ponders and looks up and around to see what Myka and Petra are doing. Narrator: One of the women from Ardenwood walks over, "So, I'd imagine you folks are the ones in charge here..." she says. Petra's looking at the stantler and ryhoki.. she then remembers what had happened before, and curiously leans near ryhoki, seeing if she can hear anything...? Ryhoki's lips are motionless. Ollie: "What is it Little Miss?" Narrator: '''"Excuse me" the woman says, clearly trying to win out over strained patience. '''Ollie: "Hmm? Sorry what?" Ollie says scrambling to his feet. Narrator: "I'd imagine that you folks are the ones in charge, here... so what's your plan to get everyone back to Ardenwood?" she replies, tapping her foot. Ollie '''looks around at all the people they dragged out from the field, then to Ryhoki, then back at the lady. "That's a good question..."he began scratching his head trying to think of something. '''Ryhoki '''begins moving his hands about his waist. '''Petra: '''Finding that there has been little anwsers with the boy, Petra nervously turns her attention to the stantler. "...so,, what are you doing here..?" '''Narrator: The stantler seems a bit taken aback. It makes a small huffing sound, and tilts its head so that its antlers point in the direction of Ollie and Ryhoki. Then it levels its head again and looks back at you. Khis waves byebye to the herd of stantler. Ollie: "Uh...a wagon..." trying to pull ideas out of his brain . "Maybe we could put people on a wagon and carry them back! though...we don't have a wagon.." Narrator: "There's at least one wagon back home, but the ground is too uneven and there's too many trees for it to be of much use to us... maybe we could use a wheelbarrow or somethin'? Petra: '''"..you're here for Ryhoki....and Ollie..? Are you here to help wake him, or...are you trying to get our attention to show us something...?" Boy, this was a toughie... '''Narrator: '''The stantler shakes its head, and walks to the side, lowing its head like it's trying to find something to nibble on... though there isn't much around... '''Ollie nods thoughtfully at the woman."That could work, I mean we'd probably hate to make a few trips...but we could try that." Narrator: "So, do ya want us to go back and get some wheelbarrows then?" the woman asks. Petra 'calls tassel over. "Alright, buddy, can you figure out what this stantler is doing here?" '''Ollie: '"Sure, You can get some wheelbarrows and we can watch these people here." '''Ryhoki '''raises a hand infront of his face, looking at it intently. '''Narrator: '''Tassel chitters at the stantler, and the stantler makes some noises back. The woman nods, "Alright." She motions to the rest of her group and they trudge off into the woods. '''Ryhoki '''lowers his hand again and looks downward. '''Ollie wanders over closer to the other bodies to see how they are doing Ollie: "hmm~" he hums to himself putting his hands on his hips. Ollie then wanders back to Ryhoki and pokes Ryhoki's nose."Boop." Petra hums. "so it's something about ryhoki...you're showing him..something..? or watching him....to protect him from something?" Ryhoki: "hello?" Narrator: '''The stantler looks over at Ryhoki. '''Ollie: "Hello? Ryhoki?"Ollie continues poking Ryhoki's nose. Narrator: '''The stantler and Tassel exchange some more sounds. '''Ryhoki puts his hand infront of his face again. Ollie: "Aww..." "Are you awake or not?" Ollie begins lightly hitting Ryhoki's hand. Petra: '''"See...?" Hmm...Petra turned her attention to Ryhoki again. "What has he done so far..?" '''Khis '''bounces on ryhoki's belly '''Ollie '''giggles at Khis. "Ryhoki, someone wants to play with ya~" Ollie stops harassing Ryhoki and stands up greet the people. '''Petra: As Ollie went to viist the people, Petra moves over to Ryhoki, examining him closely. Narrator: '''His lips are moving. "sorry. .. wasn't ...you." '''Petra: Leans closer, also watching to see if he does anything else. Ryhoki's hands were pointed out. Narrator: "So, we brought the wheelbarrows... how do you want to do this?" one of the ladies asks Ollie. Ollie: '"hmmm..." Ollie thinks for a moment looking at the ladies then at the sleeping people. "It would make sense just to take them each one at a time." '''Petra '''looks to see where the arms are pointing. '''Ollie: '"I can do my best to help ya get em into a wheelbarrow." '''Ryhoki's arms were pointed out to the sides with his palms pointed towards his feet. Narrator: '''The ladies nod, "Alright then. Thanks," one of them says. They move towards the bodies and start lifting them into the wheelbarrows. One is a young girl, and she specifically goes to lift the youngest boy. The woman on the far left is trying to lift a particularly heavy man, and seems to be having a bit of trouble. '''Myka shuffles her feet uncomfortably, knowing she's not much help lifting people. "Erm, do you want some help?" Narrator: "If you're willing to give it," she replies. Myka: "I can try." Petra blinks, and looks at his feet..? "you're sorry your feet are weak..?" So many riddles. Ollie goes to help the ladies lift as well, the more help the better~ Myka '''grabs hold of one of the man's hands. "On three?" *Ollie: 8 *Myka: 3 '''Narrator: It's tough, but you guys sorta manage to slide him into the wheelbarrow. Narrator: "Alright, we're gonna bring these people back now," one of the ladies says to Ollie. Petra: She listens to see what ryhoki has to say again..? or any movements.. Ollie: "Alright, We'll stay here and make sure the rest stay safe" Narrator: '''She nods, and they trudge off into the woods again. '''Ryhoki squints and grumbles. Myka '''looks over at that Stantler still standing there, wondering why it's there. '''Ollie looks at the people left, seeing if they are asleep still. Narrator: '''The stantler walks around a bit. '''Petra shrugs, looking back at the stantler. "..alright, I get it. He's seeing things that we can't see..so what's the point? Will he be able to tell us when he wakes up..?" Narrator: '''The stantler tilts its head side-to-side in a somewhat neutral gesture. '''Petra sighs. "...nevermind." Instead, she decides to walk about the field; whether it's clear her mind, or figure out the situation better, was anyone's guess. Ryhoki: "What the heck?!" Petra: "Ohhh, now you talk!" Petra quips, but stays where she is. Narrator: '''The stantler walks a bit closer to Ryhoki, watching him intently. The group of five returns, after some time... Some of them seem a bit tired, and sit down to rest. '''Ollie '''walks over to the group of five. "Did everything go okay bringing them back to town?" '''Narrator: One of them nods, "Yeah, it's just a bit of a trek." Petra: '''After waiting a bit, she continues on. She wants to look over the whole place before returing to ryhoki. '''Ollie: "Fair enough, you should take a break. Sorry bout havn' you carry em' back. Just wanted to make sure notin happened to the ones here." Narrator: '''She nods. '''Ollie looks around to see where everyone is now. Petra: She heads east, looking at something... Ryhoki '''clutches his chest and begins coughing violently. '''Petra: oh......... goes to look closer, but then... looks at ryhoki?! Narrator: The stantler walks up to him, pushing gently on his head. Petra: zooooooooooooooooms Myka: zooooom Myka: "Ryhoki are you alright?" Khis '''sits by ryhoki's side worriedly '''Ollie: "What's goin on?" Narrator: He probably seems to be in pain. The women get up and start loading more people into the wheelbarrows. Petra: "uhuhuh......he....I think he......sees somethign but I.....I don't know...and then I went to check and see if I can figure out more things but...then he started coughing.." Ryhoki's face is all scrunched up, and he clenches his teeth in between the hoarse coughing. Petra: uh checks to see if he's burning up in a fever or something..? sorry rhyokii i'm not a medic w e lp rip Ollie: "Do you think he needs some water?" Ryhoki begins weeping openly, tears go flying as his head jerks back and forth from the coughing. His whole body is trembling at this point. Ollie '''calls over to the party of five, "Hey do ya got an extra wheelbarrow?" '''Narrator: One of them nods, "Yes, we've got an empty one for your friend there." She starts pushing it over. Petra: Tries to awkwardly press against his chest becuase what is cpr, also like, 'h-hey, I don't know what kind of thing he's seeing, but i you're doing this, stop!' Narrator: The stantler steps out of the way of the wheelbarrow, but turns back around to watch Ryhoki. Ryhoki's arm swings forward, with a great punch. *18 Narrator: That totally hit. Petra takes 8 damage. Ollie: "HEY THERE!" Narrator: "Oh dear... are you sure we should move him like this? "And are you okay, miss?" Ollie goes and grabs Ryhoki's arms. Petra: "o-ow..! Ryhoki, that hurt.." She lifts her arms up. "...y-yeah im, im fine.." Khis tries to restrain ryhoki's arm! Ollie: "RYHOKI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ryhoki's arm tries to reach up again but is unable to do anything. Petra: "mm, I wish I knew, too.....Brownie here said something about him seeing...and it might be right, he might be seeing something, but....the question remains how much that someone is real.." Ollie: '''"Brownie?" '''Narrator: The woman with the wheelbarrow grabs Ryhoki's shoulders, and looks at Ollie, to see if he's ready to help lift. Ryhoki '''clutches his chest again, still coughing, but not as gutterally. '''Ollie '''looks at Ryhoki then nods at the woman agreeing to try to lift him. '''Narrator: She lifts Ryhoki by his shoulders and slides him into the wheelbarrow. It's getting dark. Ollie: '''"Would ya like me to move this one?" Ollie asks offering to bring Ryhoki to town. '''Ryhoki '''beings to breath deeply, still holding his chest but not in as much pain '''Narrator: "That'd be great," she replies, moving off to the side. Ollie takes control of Ryhoki's wheelbarrow Petra: '''uhm.....looks at stantler, then at lady... "did you happen to see how anna was doing, as you were taking the bodies back..?" '''Narrator: "Anna? No, we were told she went to Aspen." Petra: "o-oh right, nevermind, nvermind"... she waves this off. Twist '''hops on Ollie's head. '''Narrator: '''The stantler moves next to Khis. '''Petra: "uuhm a..anayway lets....head back to town..you can come too, mr. brownie.." Khis looks at the stantler, puts its magnets up at about the angles the stantler's antlers are at. Narrator: The stantler snorts and looks off into the distance, like it's trying to be aloof. Ollie begins to push Ryhoki, "Lead the way ladies" Narrator: The ladies start wheeling back towards Ardenwood as the rain starts to pick up again. Khis floats over to the wheelbarrow that looks like it will be the heavies and tries to help whoever is pushing it Narrator: The young girl seems to appreciate Khis's help! Ryhoki looks at the grass below him. Narrator: As you walk, the stantler follows alongside the wheelbarrow with Ryhoki in it. Ollie glances at the stantler at he pushes Ryhoki's cart. Narrator: The woman who was previously pushing Ollie's wheelbarrow eyes the stantler suspiciously Ollie: '''"Have ya taken a likin to Ryhoki here?" he asks the stantler '''Ryhoki '''moves his hands about, eventually holding one infront of his face again. '''Narrator: The stantler snorts and looks away. It then walks some distance away from your group, though it still seems to be following you. Myka eyes Ryhoki cautiously. Narrator: Before too long, you find yourselves approaching Ardenwood again. Ryhoki '''is wide eyed and has a mortified grimace on his face. '''Petra: "....ryhokis...scared.?" She looks at the stantler as well. Narrator: The stantler ducks its head and looks away. Ollie '''glances down at Ryhoki then back to the path. '''Narrator: '''As you reach Ardenwood, the women bring the wheelbarrows to various different houses, stopping at each one and working together to bring the slumbering people inside. '''Petra: Do they all look scared? Narrator: No, the others are just asleep. Petra: hrm.. Ollie '''thinks about dumping Ryhoki into a nice pen full of mareep but refrains from doing so. '''Petra: Nope I'm lost I'm going to take ryhoki's phone and call paul again. *'Paul:' Hello? *'Petra: '"UHM hey so......you think you can bring over a few people who are into....uh, maybe parnormal things? We got everyone back, but everyone's still asleep, and Ryhoki's acting ,well, strange, like he's seeing something and talking to it.." *'Paul: '''I don't know if we have anyone who specifically specializes in the paranormal, but I'll see if there's anyone from Murrieta that can get down there. I'll call you back when someone's on their way. It'll still be a few hours though. *'Petra:' "..that's fine, thanks. we're more than willing to wait at this point, considering that we still can't put heads or tails as to what happened to him. If we do find something, I'll make sure to call again." *'Paul:' Alrright, I'll be in touch. '''Ryhoki '''relaxes and chuckles quietly, a soft smile washing over his face. '''Narrator: '''It is quite dark by this time. '''Ollie '''takes a stroll with Ryhoki looking for somewhere that is out of the rain and totally not a mareep pen. '''Ollie '''stops and tries to listen to Ryhoki. '''Petra:' Sighs, hanging up the phone. "Well, what do you guys suggest we do while we wait? Should we go and check on the others, or even Anna, or..? She's at least happy that they'll be someone coming, though. She was beginning to get really concerned for ryhoki being so...weird!! and scary. Ollie '''stares at Ryhoki lifting his eyebrow "What are you een saying?" '''Ollie: "earthquakes?" Petra: '''"h-hold on, what..?" '''Narrator: Autumn comes up to you, "Glad to see you're all back safely... you should come inside, or you might catch cold." Petra: Uhm, thanks....we will, we just aren't sure what to do with our friend hes...something wrong with him.." she pauses. "...any luck waking the others...?" Narrator: She nods, "A couple of them have woken up, but they seem to be confused... you can bring him to our house and lay him on my daughters bed, if you like. It might be more comfortable than a wheelbarrow..." Ollie: "Aww, no more strolling him through the rain? Well then where shall I take him?" Narrator: "This way," Autumn smiles, and leads you to her house. Ollie '''follows with Ryhoki. '''Narrator: When she gets to the door, she holds it open for you, and looks a bit hesitantly at the wheelbarrow. Judy walks out, and motions for you to help her lift Ryhoki. Ollie '''helps with lifting Ryhoki. '''Narrator: '''The both of you carry him into the house, and Autumn leads you to a room on the ground floor with a twin-sized bed. There is a simple bureau, a small desk with a chair, and a small window looking out to the rest of Ardenwood. Autumn jumps when she looks out the window. There's a Stantler looking in. '''Ollie: "Ah...there's Ryhoki's admirer." Narrator: The stantler snorts, and stomps a bit, as if it heard what you said. Ollie: "So are we placing him on the bed?" Narrator: "Yeahp." Judy starts to lower Ryhoki onto the bed. Ollie helps. then stares at Ryhoki for a moment."We should probably take of his poncho and shoes huh?" Khis '''pokes in, then twirls excited that it has found everyone again after helping the little girl with her wheelbarrow.Khis floats over and hugs Ollie's arm. '''Narrator: Judy sighs, "Yeah, probably." She starts working on prying off Ryhoki's left shoe. Ollie '''smiles and pets khis before taking off Ryhoki's right shoe. '''Petra: '''Quietly watches them do that...hm hm.... '''Ollie goes to carefully remove the poncho after removing the right shoe (If I got the smelly thing off) Narrator: You succeed! He seems to be sleeping now. Petra: no more weird things..? Narrator: Nope. Ollie looks to see the damage of mud they caused on the ground. Narrator: There's big, muddy footprints across the floor. Autumn sighs. Petra: awkwardly walks out and goes to one of the peoples with the people who had woken up all like w e l p .. Narrator: There's four other houses, which one do you go to? Petra: uh one with lights on. Narrator: '''That's the one you just left. '''Narrator: '''Although the others have lights on now. '''Petra: shoot uh .....knocks on house that seem biggest. Narrator: A woman answers the door.... you recognize her from the search party, "Hello?" Petra: "uhm where's....the people.....that had been sleeping but woke up..?' Narrator: "Ah, you mean my son? Right this way..." she opens the door for you and leads you inside. Petra: nodnodnonods.. head innnn, uhm.. makes sure to stomp feet this time.. Narrator: The woman leads you into a room with a small bed, and a young boy laying in it. There are various toys and stuffed pokemon pushed to the sides of the room. Petra: oh ok oko ko kk gosh... Also, I say hi to teh kid? Narrator: '''The kid yawns, and waves a little bit. '''Petra: '''uhm I ask them how they are feeling, if they had any weird dreams? '''Narrator: "Sleepy... I don't really remember..." He blinks, "I lost my berries." Petra: 'she nods! It's ok-...berries...? '''Narrator: '"He likes to go picking berries in the woods," his mother informs you. '''Petra: mm, she notes that! "Were they a certain kind..?" Narrator: '"Not that I remember.." '''Petra: '''oh.. "I see, I see.." She notes that yeah uhm....not sure what else to ask.. "uhm..thank you for your help.." '''Narrator: '"No problem, let us know if there's anything else we can do to help you," the woman replies. '''Petra: uhmmm heads out of the building and thinks about what to do! She notices that the stantler leave the window, checks to see what it's doing? Narrator: '''it appears to be heading back to the woods. '''Petra notes that, and decodes to see how the others are doing, peeking onto the window that the stantler was looking in.... Meanwhile, back at the house..! Ollie rubs his neck "ehehe sorry bout the mud...I'll clean that up...do ya have aa mop?" Narrator: '''Autumn replies, "oh, yes, we have one over here, but it's no trouble, really..." '''Ollie takes off his shoes to prevent any more mud tracking, "No, no, I can clean it up." Ollie insisting on cleaning up the mud Narrator: Autumn grabs the bucket and mop, and fills the bucket with water. She sets it down in her house's entrance hallway and sighs, "Well, if you really want to. Thank you." Ollie smiles, "It's no problem." and begins cleaning up the mud trail. Narrator: '''You clean that hallway so great and fast it's sparkling It's like a Mr. Clean commercial except instead of countertops, it's everywhere. '''Ryhoki '''takes a deep breath, his arms both raising above his head on the bed. '''Narrator: Judy smiles at you, "'ey, you awake?" Ryhoki stretches and grumbles "Maybe. I'll check in aaaahhhh.." he yawns "ihhnaah minute." Narrator: Judy walks out to the hallway, "Hey, your friend here looks like he's waking up." Ollie: "Really?" Ollie says putting the mop in off to the side unsure what to do with it. then heads to the bedroom to see whats up. Ryhoki sits up and rubs his eyes, "why does my throat hurt... where are my shoes... where's the phone..." he thinks to himself as he wakes up Ollie crosses his arms as he just stands there and watches Ryhoki. Ryhoki '''sleepily looks at ollie, "Ollie, what do we... what did you do with my shoes?" '''Ollie: "Took em off. We couldn't have mud gettin all in the bed." Ryhoki looks at the bed, "Wha...whose bed is this?" Are we in.. ad... abar.... the...where are we?" Myka follows Ollie to see Ryhoki. Ollie: '"Anna's bed, In Ardenwood" '''Myka: '"We're back in town. You collapsed in the Stantler clearing." '''Ryhoki '''waggles finger at the air as he gets out of bed. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me... Did you three manage to get everyone else out too?" '''Ollie '''nods. "Yeah with the help of some people in town." '''Ryhoki pays his pockets, "Where's the phone? We gotta call paul or else he's going to send reinforcements ... at some time..." Myka: "Well, Petra has it." Ollie walks over to Ryhoki and tries to sit him back down on the bed. "Do you really think you should be getting up right now?" Ryhoki stretches but halts abruptly when sits him down, "Why not?" I just had a fairly long nap with some ... ehm... interesting dreams." Myka: "Did you, perhaps, attack anything?" Ollie glances at Myka then looks back at Ryhoki, Ryhoki '''thinks for a bit. "There were some pokemon fighting near a mall?" '''Narrator: '''The stantler leaves the window. '''Ollie '''puts his hands on his hips, "Well what were YOU doing in your dream?" '''Ryhoki '''looks at both of them, "Why do you ask?" '''Ollie: "You were flailing a lot and saying weird things." Ryhoki '''puts his hand on his head, "Walking through an old mall, exploring a cave with a pokemon that has some hexagons that glow... then I fell for a while...The pokemon fighting were outside of the mall I think. The when I landed, I was in glass case in a lab. Then smoke came in and it really really hurt and made me feel ... very empty....then... oh, there was a stantler for most of the dream, then she came back and we talked for a while and .... then I woke up, more or less." '''Ollie raises an eyebrow, "You talked to a stantler?" Ryhoki nods, "She was a pretty nice stantler, all in all." Ollie '''relaxes his face, "Well that's good to hear the rest of your dream was pretty calm" '''Narrator: Autumn walks in, with a plate of warm spaghetti on a tray, "Oh, you're awake!" She seems surprised. Ryhoki scratches his head. Petra: peeks in the doorway all like... "....woah what..?" Ryhoki waves to petra. Petra: ...........wipes shoes and ollies into the bedroom, that's a pun I'm crying im so gone oh and waves to ryhoki! Narrator: '''Autumn puts the tray down on the bed, "I'll get some more plates for you folks." she smiles at everyone and walks out, and Judy follows her. '''Ollie smiles at the Little Miss. Petra: '''whispers... "whats going on, what is ryhoki up..." she pauses and then is like... "ryhoki, why did you punch me, do you remember that?' '''Ollie '''covers his face and inhales a deep breath '''Myka '''stands really still and hopes to blend in. '''Ryhoki's eyes widen. "I punched you? I'm sorry petra, are you alright?" Petra: "....yeah, I'm fine, but still..! You were acting really funny, it was scary..." Petra picks up the phone again, after hearing it ring...! "Hi again uhm....did something come up?" Petra: "oh!! thanks....uhm, also ryhoki is awake, and a few people are up, so hopefully togehter, the person that comes and our group can solve it..!" she hangs up. Ryhoki '''looks at petra "So, someone's still coming?" '''Petra: "Yup..! Uhm...someone who knows a it more about this sort of thing..and can hopefully help us figure out what's going on..althoguh, at the very least, we did succeed, huh? No more missing people!" Ryhoki: '"The uh... stantler said it was just something that happened when a lot of stantler congregated." '''Myka: '"Hopefully the expert can help" '''Petra: "huh.....but it still doesn't explain your weirdness..! Everyone else just..slept.." Ryhoki: "The stantler was sort of guiding me through ... I'm not sure if they were exactly dreams, and they were a lot more vivid than most of my dreams." Petra: "so they were more like..visions..?" hrm...stranger and stranger and stranger.. Plops onto her back, laying on the bed. "My head huurrrrttts trying to solve this, gosh." Ollie: "You may need to stop thinking and just rest then, Little Miss." Ryhoki nods, "Visions sounds like the right word. Again, sorry for hitting you..." Narrator: Judy and Autumn walk in with more plates of spaghetti and start passing them out to you. Myka: '''"Thanks, this looks delicious." '''Ryhoki '''gets up as he accepts the plate, not wanting to eat in someone else's bed, "Yes, thank you kindly." '''Narrator: "You're welcome," Autumn replies, smiling. She hurries back out to the hall and brings in some chairs. Petra '''just places it on her stomach. "I'll eat it in a sec, yeah...Thank you though.." '''Ollie nods at the women, "Thank ya.~" Narrator: '''Judy nods. '''Khis '''hides under myka's plate, using magnetism to hold the fork down. *Khis: 12 *Myka: 11 '''Narrator: Myka gets a circumstantial bonus considering that Khis is bigger than the plate, and there is plenty of light inside the house. so, she notices Khis. Narrator: Someone is knocking at the door, so Autumn leaves to answer it. Khis relinquishes the fork and lets her eat. Myka smiles and pets Khis on one of his arm-magnets. Khis '''makes happy sounds and approximates a smile. '''Narrator: Autumn returns to the doorway, "Uhm, there is someone here to see you." Ryhoki looks up from his pasta. Narrator: A girl who seems to be in her mid twenties steps into the doorway. A pair of small, round glasses sits on her thin nose. She brushes some of her short, black hair out of her face (though if you look closer, you can tell that it has some silvery streaks in it). Her blue eyes look over each of you, and she waves slightly, her raincoat dripping wet. "Hi, I'm Vicki... you are the ECEA folks I imagine?" Ollie '''waves like a dork '''Petra sits up and tries to be a normal human being who is eating pasta. Myka nods to Vicki. Ryhoki '''nods "We are indeed." '''Narrator: "Ah, well," she says, taking off her raincoat, "I didn't get a lot of information before I hurried out here, and what I did get was pretty confusing... so I think it'd be better if you tell me what the situation is." She hangs her raincoat on a hook in the wall, and sits on one of the chairs. Ryhoki: '''"I was in a trance for a while, but what do you need to know?" '''Narrator: "Well, let's start with why I was called out here?" Ryhoki: "There was a herd of stantler and a large portion of the residents of this town were ... drawn to the herd to the point of sleeping in a clearing..." Narrator: She widens her eyes, "Really? How interesting... What about your trance? Does that have to do with anything?" Ryhoki: "Well, while we were pulling people out of the group of stantler, I fell into the trance... and it was mostly guided by a stantler." Narrator: "Oh, of what sort, and how exactly did you fall into it?" She seems intrigued. Ryhoki: '''"They were visions of sorts. Apperantly I was moving and talking during it, which is atypical of me. I don't know what exactly you mean by what sort, though." '''Narrator: "That is good enough... but do you remember how exactly this trance started? What happened to put you in it?" She presses for more details. Ryhoki hms... "I recall feeling really drawn to the center of the clearing the herd was in?" Narrator: "Hmm..." she sits back, and ponders for a bit, "Were you staring at their antlers?" Ryhoki: '''"Not intentionally, but I think I may have..." '''Narrator: '''She shakes her head, "What you describe sounds something like what happens to people who stare at Stantler's antlers for long periods of time... but it normally takes at least a few minutes of staring straight at their antlers for it to start affecting someone..." '''Ryhoki: "There were a lot of stantler..." Narrator: "Hmm, you think that had something to do with it? How many were there, about?" Ryhoki thinks, trying to recall, "If I had to guess... 50 to a hundred?" Narrator: Her eyes widen, "Well, to be fair, I haven't heard of any research on groups of stantler that large." Myka: '''"It was a big herd, all packed into the clearing." '''Narrator: She shakes her head, "I'd heard that Stantler were making a comeback, but I hadn't imagined that many would be in one place. Maybe it's breeding season." Ryhoki shrugs. "It very well might be..." he said to fill the silence. Narrator: She takes a device out of her pocket, and taps at the screen for a bit. She sighs, "No, it looks like their breeding season is in the fall. Maybe there are just that many around. Well, if these people are experiencing the same thing you were, then they should be fine after some rest. There's also the possibility that the Stantler just put them to sleep, at which point they should wake up any time." She stands up, "Is there anything else you need from me?" Ryhoki shrugs, "Not that I can think of." he looks around to see if anyone else had anything to add. Ollie shrugs wile slurping up some pasta. Petra: '''Eating pasta. "...do they like any particular berries, the stantler..?" '''Narrator: "Not that I know of, though it wouldn't surprise me. Pretty much every pokemon likes berries." Myka: "Different ones though, of course." Narrator: "Well, depending on the individual, certainly." Myka: "I've never gotten to know a Stantler though..." Petra: "Oh, I see..." She nods." That's all I could think of for asking, but thank you for coming out here." Narrator: "No problem... I think I'll stick around the area for a while to study the stantler. I'll be staying at the Aspen inn." she takes her raincoat off of the hook on the wall, and puts it on. "Stop by if you want." She scribbles a bit on a piece of paper, and holds it out, waiting for someone to take it. "And call me if something else comes up." Ryhoki walks up to her and takes it, "We will." he assures her. Narrator: She nods, "Take care!" she says, pulling up her hood and walking out the door. And of course: ooc comment section: Petra: uhm.....looks at stantler, then at lady... "did you happen to see how anna was doing, as you were taking the bodies back..?" Ryhoki: (pro medical tip; call everyone bodies. they love that) --- Narrator: '''That one stantler follows you. It's not being sneaky. Myka at least will notice it. '''Myka: "omigosh that's a stantler" (or a big thing if we wouldn't know stantlers) Narrator: '''(I think you would know of Stantlers) '''Petra: (myka would know AHAHA ) (chrismas party.....) ( winks a lot) ---- Paul: '''The stantler walks back to the herd, though it continues to watch you all rather than eat. '''Ollie: (thaks for letting us know Paul) Narrator: (SHH COUGH COUGH) --- Tassel: 'The search party from town reappears, each with a wheelbarrow. '''Narrator: '(COUGH COUGH SORRY GUYUS) '''Ollie: (thank you tassle) Petra: 'THE VENONAT SQUAD IS HERE '''Narrator: '(don't say it or it might become canon!) '''Petra: ...hey I would love a venoant squad that helped us I'm bug lady Category:Logs